LoveHate It Up
by Storygirl233
Summary: Cece is in love with her ex-almost-stepbrother/enemy Logan. She also hates him. Logan is in love with his ex-almost-stepsister/enemy Cece. He also hates her. Logan and Cece are constantly fighting more. But these fights end up very differently then they use to. What will happen? Will they drop their feud? Or will they continue to hate each other? 100% Cogan. Some Tyinka,Duecina,and
1. Chapter 1

**Cece is in love with her ex-almost-stepbrother/enemy Logan. She also hates him. Logan is in love with his ex-almost-stepsister/enemy Cece. He also hates her. Logan and Cece are constantly fighting more. But these fights end up very differently then they use to. What will happen? Will they drop their feud? Or will they continue to hate each other? 100% Cogan. Some Tyinka,Duecina,and Rocky/Oc.**

Chapter 1:

Cece's POV:

I walked through the halls of John Hughes High with my best friend,Rocky Blue. I was wearing a sweater with the british flag on it and a navy blue tank top underneath,i was wearing white skinny jeans and my white sparkly toms. Rocky was wearing a tye-dyed purple shirt with a studded pocket on the front,with black skinny jeans,and her purple converse. We walked over to our locker and started to grabb the books we needed.

"Cece,what's wrong?" Rocky asked with concern in her voice. "Why would anything be wrong?" I asked. "You're being quiet. Usually we have alot to talk about." She replied. "I'm just tired and i have a uh test i have to focus on." I lied. She shot me a 'really' look. I sighed. Rocky knows me better than anyone. Of course,she's going to see right through my lie.

"Is it a guy?" Rocky asked. I sighed. She knew me to well. "It is! What's wrong?" She replied. "I'm suppose to hate him and i do but i also love him." I said. Rocky shot me 'who is it' look. "I'm not telling cause then it will start this whole thing." I said. I slammed my locker closed and turned around. I crashed into someone and we fell onto the floor. My eyes met a pair of familiar green eyes. Logan Hunter.  
I stood up ignoring the tingling feeling that flowed through my body from our contact. I drank in his appearance. He was wearing a navy blue v-neck,jeans,and skater shoes. With his usual beanie. He looked so h- I snapped out of it quickly. I saw he was about to shout at me. So,i beat him to it.

"Watch were your going." I stated bitterly. "Well,if you weren't so blind maybe you wouldn't have crashed into me." He spat back. I frowned inwardly. This is why i hate him. He's so full of himself. He thinks hes so great. Well,he's not. Yes,he is. Shut up!

"Logan,i'm not in the mood for your crap. I have class." I said and walked passed him. "Like anyone wants you there." Logan said as i walked away. I spun around and walked back over to him. "You have know clue how hard i work to get the grades i do. So,just buzz off." I said and stormed away. I walked passed Tinka,and Dina who were giving me concerned looks. I quickly raced to the bathroom and started crying.

Logan's POV:

I didn't sleep well last night at all and i was feeling moody. I sighed and saw Cece from a distance. She was wearing casual stuff but she looked so beau- Don't think like that! I snapped at myself. I hate Cece. This could never work.

I then felt someone crash into me. I was on the ground and the person fell onto me. A familiar caramel brown eyes met mine. Cece Jones. I saw her stand up quickly and i did too trying to ignore the tingling feeling in my body from the touch. She seemed to be lost in thought and then i saw her snap out of it. I was about to snap at her but she beat me to it.

"Watch were your going." Cece spat at me. I saw sadness and tiredness mixed with regret in her glistening caramel eyes. "Well,if you weren't so blind maybe you wouldn't have crashed into me." I replied to her. I saw hurt flash through her eyes. I sighed. I really don't know why i feel so guilty. But i do.

"Logan,i'm not in the mood for your crap. I have class." She stated defeated and started to walk away. "Like anyone wants you there." I stated. That wasn't fair but i said it and regretted it even more. "You have know clue how hard i work to get the grades i do. So,just buzz off." She spat and stormed away. I sighed. I saw her sprint to the bathroom. I'd be lying if i said i didn't see a tear glistening on her cheek.  
I know i hurt her. I have been. I'm getting tired of this. I sighed and turned to Rocky who had a look of disbelief on her face. I sighed. I knew i was about to get an ear full. So,i waited patiently.

"Logan,How dare you?! She just ran into you and you have the nerve to try and pick a fight with her. She exclaimed. "She's the one who blew up first." I stated calmly. "I know but i saw you were about to shout at her and she did too so she beat you to it! Do you know how many times i've saw her in the morning with her face tear streaked and her eyes read an puffy? Do you know how many times i've seen scares on her wrists?! She exclaimed.

My eyes widened. I knew i hurt her but never to the point she cried over me or cut. I'm so horrible to her. I thought she wouldn't care but she does. I sat down on the bench to take in everything i had just heard.

"You may think she is selfish but she's not. She's the most selfless person i have ever met. She could fully commit suicide but she stays alive for her family and friends. The only thing that makes since to her is dancing. You've caused her so much pain. Stay away from her!" She spat and walked away from me.

I sat their shocked i never knew. I never wanted to cause her to cut or cry. I mean sure things i said were bad but i didn't know they were that bad. I heard the bathroom door open and Cece came out. I saw her and immediately wanted to apologize but i knew she wouldn't believe me with simple words. I need to show her. I can tutor her. I got up and rushed to all of her teachers classes the ones she wasn't in yet of course. I asked to tutor her and they all agreed happily. Now all i need to do is talk to Georgia. I pulled my phone out and called Georgia's number.

"Hey,Georgia,i have something i would like to ask you." I said when she answered.

Later on that night at Cece's apartment:

Cece's POV:

So,apparently,all of my teachers have someone who wants to tutor me and even called my mom. She said yes instantly. Right now,i'm sitting on the couch waiting for my tutor. Maybe it's Rocky. I hope so. Or a really cute guy. (**A/N: Well,he is really cute**.) I sighed and had all of my books with me. Then,Flynn walked into the room.

"So,any ideas on who your tutor is?" Flynn asked. "I hope its Rocky,or a really cute guy." I said. Flynn nodded. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured me some coke. As i poured it the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Cece!" Flynn shouted and opened the door. I didn't notice who was at the door until i turned around to find the person i least expected to be standing in my living room. My mouth fell to the ground and I wasn't snapped out of my thoughts until the cup i had crashed to the ground and broke.

**A/N: Well this is interesting. Right? I hope so. What do you think is going to happen next? Please,review i need to know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Cece's POV:_

_"So,any ideas on who your tutor is?" Flynn asked. "I hope its Rocky,or a really cute guy." I said. Flynn nodded. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and poured me some coke. As i poured it the doorbell rang._

_"I'll get it Cece!" Flynn shouted and opened the door. I didn't notice who was at the door until i turned around to find the person i least expected to be standing in my livingroom. My mouth fell to the ground and I wasn't snapped out of my thoughts until the cup i had crashed to the ground and broke._

xxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan's POV:

I walked to Cece's apartment building and rang the door bell. I heard Flynn shout something to Cece and the door opened. Flynn had a confused and knowing look on his face. I walked in and stood in the livingroom. I noticed Cece was standing in the kitchen. She hadn't seen me yet. But by that time she looked up. Her eyes met mine and i could tell i was the last person she expected. Her mouth fell open and i guess her grip on her cup loosened and it crashed to the floor. She finally snapped out of it.

"What are you doing in my house?" Cece asked calmly. "Well,i'm your tutor." I said. Her eyes widened and she raced over to me. "Why? Haven't yelled at me enough? Now,you have to laugh at me for being dumb." She spat. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Did Rocky put you up to this?" Cece asked. "No,i chose to do this." I replied. "Why?" She asked. "Because its obvious your not doign well and i want to help." I said honestly. Cece's mouth dropped open again. Flynn had left us and went to his room.

"You can go. You don't have to do this." She said. "I want to." I said. "Alright. But no laughing at me if i can't say a word." She said. "I promise i won't." I said. She nodded and we sat down together and started working.

About 3 hours later:

"I don't get it!" Cece exclaimed in frustration. "Relax,you'll get it." I said calmly. How can she not get this? We've gone over this 10 times. "No,i won't!" She exclaimed. I watched as tears of frustration slid down her face.I reached over and whipped them away.

"How about we take a break?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll go get us a snack." I replied and walked into the kitchen. I heard the window slid open and flash of chocolate brown hair came walking over to Cece.  
They seemed to be talking about something. Then, Rocky looked over at me with anger and suprise. She walked over to me. She folded her arms across her chest. She grabbed my ear and pulled me into Cece's room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rocky asked. "I know your gonna think i'm making it up. But i want to help Cece. I felt so bad that i caused her that much pain. I want to make it up to her. But i know she won't believe simple words." I explained. Rocky's mouth fell open.  
"Why don't you just ask her to forgive you?" Rocky asked. "I know she isn't good in school so i'm here to help her. Maybe she will realize i've changed." I said. "Have you?" Rocky asked. I nodded. "Alright. If you hurt her one more time i'm going to throw you out on your ear." Rocky warned. I nodded and we walked out.

I hear rapid footsteps run away from the door. I smirked. Cece was eavesdropping. I should have known she'd do that. We walked into the livingroom and i saw Cece sitting on the couch. I sighed and plopped down next to her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked her knowingly. Cece sighed and nodded. "So,i guess the cats out of the bag." I stated. She nodded. "Will you please forgive me?" I asked.

Cece's POV:

Rocky came in the window while Logan was in the kitchen. She walked over to me with her usual smile. She saw my state.

"What's wrong,Cece?" Rocky asked. "You know how i said i had a tutor." I stated. She nodded. "Well,he's here." I said. "Really?" Rocky asked. I nodded. "Who is it?" She asked. "Logan." I stated. Rocky's eyes widened with surprise and she turned to look. Logan was staring at us. I watched as Rocky walked over to him and grabbed his ear leading him to my ,great this is my time to eavesdrop! I snuck down the hall and put my ear to their door and listened to their conversation.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard Rocky ask Logan. "I know your gonna think i'm making it up. But i want to help Cece. I felt so bad that i caused her that much pain. I want to make it up to her. But i know she won't believe simple words." I heard Logan explain to her. Logan,wants to apologize. That's just weird.

"Why don't you just ask her to forgive you?" I heard Rocky ask. "I know she isn't good in school so i'm here to help her. Maybe she will realize i've changed." I heard him explain. Wow,he wants me to realize hes changed. Nice try,bud.

"Have you?" I heard Rocky asked. I guess he nodded cause she said. "Alright, If you hurt her one more time i'm going to throw you out on your ear." I heard Rocky warn. I heard them start walking to the door. I sprinted back to the couch and sat down. Logan then plopped down next to me. I saw Rocky leave and go out the window.

"Were you eavesdropping?" He asked me. I sighed in defeat and nodded. So,i guess the cats out of the bag." He stated. I nodded. I can't forgive him for what he's done. He caused so much pain. "Will you please forgive me?" He asked. I sat their frozen. I couldn't speak.

"Cece?" He called i could hear the concern in his voice. I can't. _You should. Just end this feud._ But he hurt me. He caused so much pain. _But he looks so sincere. Just look into his big green eyes._ I unfortunately obeyed that voice and looked into his eyes. I was captivated. I couldn't look away. I felt myself leaning in. What was i doing? I saw him lean in too. What is he doing?

My eyes flickered to his lips. They were so captivating. I wonder what his lips will feel like on ours. No,this can't happen! I exclaimed to myself. Finally senses kicked in and i pulled away. I could see hurt in Logan's eyes. I sighed and stood up.

"Will you forgive me,Cece?" He asked. "I..." I trailed off and turned around. He was so close. My eyes glanced at his lips. They were so inviting. I felt myself walking backwards and then i felt a solid surfaace. I realized i was pressed on a wall. Logan was standing there. One arm next to my head. The other one next to my waist.

It was clear i had to give him an answer. I wasn't going anywhere until he had it. Was i really willing on forgiving him yet? Did i want his apology? I looked into his eyes they held worry and something else. I saw his head get closer. I felt his hot breath on my face. I leaned forward until our lips were centimeters away.

"Forgive me?" He asked our lips just about to connect. Finally the door swung open. Logan and I jumped away from each other quickly. His eyes held confusion. I was just as confused. My mom walked in. I sighed in relief. Thank you Mom!

"So,how's the tutor session going?" My mom asked. "It's going." I said. "Is Logan a good tutor?" She asked. I nodded and fake smiled at her. She smiled and walked into her room. I walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"So lets get back to it." I said and grabbed my Geometry text book out. Logan sat beside me and we started going over it.

The next morning:

Logan's POV:

I felt a warm fabric across me. I also felt myself cuddling with something. Probably,an extra pillow. I sighed and stretched. I opened my eyes and saw i was not at my house. My eyes widened. I looked and saw i was cuddling with Cece. She was snuggled into my frame perfectly. Now i remember. We were studying. I guess we some how fell asleep.

Flash of yesterday swarmed in my brain. The waiting for an answer. The almost kiss. Her mom walking in. Studying. Having a snack or two. This is not good. I watched as Cece stretched and opened her eyes. Her eyes met mine and her eyes clouded with confusion,panic, and horror.  
She sat up bolt right. Then looked around. We were still in the livingroom. She didn't look happy at all. I wonder what she's thinking.

Cece's POV:

I was snuggled up close to something warm. I like how it felt. I felt tingling sensations in my body. The kind i only get around Logan. I streched and my eyes opened. My eyes met a pair of familiar green ones. I went into panick mode. I was snuggling with Logan. Yes,my ex-almost-step-brother.

I sat up bolt right and i looked around. We were still in the livingroom. We must have fallen asleep. This is really really bad. I heard the window open and Rocky's usual greeting.

"Hey,hey,hey." She greeted. Her eyes held shock,and confusion. "Why are you two laying on the couch together?!" Rocky exclaimed.

Logan&Cece's POV: Oh,crap!

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please,review. :) Sorry, i just couldn't let them kiss yet. It'll come soon enough. Ok? How wiil Rocky take this? Will she be mad? Or will she just be surprised? **


	3. Chapter 3

_Cece's POV:_

_I was snuggled up close to something warm. I like how it felt. I felt tingling sensations in my body. The kind i only get around Logan. I stretched and my eyes opened. My eyes met a pair of familiar green ones. I went into panic mode. I was snuggling with Logan. Yes,my ex-almost-step-brother._

_I sat up bolt right and i looked around. We were still in the livingroom. We must have fallen asleep. This is really really bad. I heard the window open and Rocky's usual greeting._

_"Hey,hey,hey." She greeted. Her eyes held shock,and confusion. "Why are you two laying on the couch together?!" Rocky exclaimed._

_Logan&Cece's POV: Oh,crap!_

_xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX_

Logan's POV:  
Rocky,Cece,and I were sitting on the couch. Rocky was waiting on us to explain. Cece was quiet. I guess she was thinking of how to tell her. I was thinking too. Cece looked at me and then away.

"Tell me why i saw you two on the couch together." Rocky demanded. "Well,Logan and I studied really late last night. I guess we fell asleep and in the middle of the night we must have cuddled each other." Cece explained. "Alright. Did anything else happen?" Rocky asked. I looked at Cece and she looked at me. I noticed she was blushing. I felt my face heat up too.

"There was!" Rocky exclaimed. We sighed and nodded. "What happened?" She asked. "Well,i think Logan has to go. I'm sure his dad is very worried." Cece said. I thanked her cause i really didn't want to be the one to tell Rocky. I mean she is my ex after all. I smiled at them. Cece stood up and walked me to the door. I turned around to face Cece.

"We need to talk about this." I whispered and walked out of her apartment and drove to my dad and i's apartment.

Cece's POV:

"We need to talk about this." Logan whispered into my ear. His hot breath sent shivers down my spine. I walked back over to Rocky who had a 'details,now' look on her face. I sat down and braced myself.

"What is going on between you two? What happened during your tutor session? Why is he whispering in your ear? Do you like him? Do you-" She asked. I had to cover her mouth to get her to stop. Trying to ignore the fact i was blushing at those questions.

"Do you want to know?" I asked. Rocky nodded. "Then,you have to calm down and listen. OK?" I replied. She nodded. I removed my hands and then waited to make sure she was calm. When i saw she was i started.

"Alright,ask away." I said. "What happened between you two?" Rocky asked. "Nothing. He was just here for a tutoring session." I answered. "What happened during the tutor session?" Rocky asked. I explained to her everything that happened. From to him asking for forgiveness,and the almost kiss.

"You almost kissed Logan!" Rocky exclaimed. I nodded blushing. "Shh,my moms asleep." I said. "Sorry." She apologized. I looked at my watch. It got jumbled in my head. I looked over at Rocky. She understood.

"It's 7:45." She stated. My eyes widened and i rushed to my bathroom. I turned the water on,stripped,and hopped in. I grabbed my coconut shampoo and then my vanialla body wash. I was out in under two minutes. It was now 7:47. I squealed and wrapped my hair in a towel. I sprinted to my bedroom. I grabbed my red off the shoulder shirt with a sparkly heart on it,i grabbed my black skinny jeans and black boots. I quickly got my clothes on and rushed back to my bathroom.

"It's 7:50!" Rocky exclaimed from the livingroom. I squeaked and blow dried my hair. It was done in about 5 minutes. I called Rocky to come in here. She knows i only call her in when i want her to do my hair. She quickly did a water fall braid and we were done. Since we were rushed. I just used mascara and lipgloss. We rushed out of my apartment.  
We quickly got in Rocky's car and we drove to school. I saw Logan walking into the building. I flung the passenger side door open and hopped out. Rocky,and I sprinted into the building. I walked to my locker and grabbed everything. Rocky was leaning on her locker.

"Nice job,Cece!" Rocky exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. Then,the bell rang. Rocky and I each went to our classes. I walked over to my desk and plopped down in it. Of course,sadly Logan sat next to me. i sighed and slid my bag around the desk chair. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and there was Logan. I shot him a 'what' look.

He slid a piece of paper to the edge of his desk. I got the gesture. I reached over quickly and got it. I sighed and looked at the note. It took me a few minutes to understand it. Finally,i read it.

_Meet me in the library in the Poetry section at free period._

I sighed and looked over at him. I nodded and turned back to the class.

"Today we will be going over chemical reactions." My teacher said. The rest of the class i zoned out.

Free period:

Logan's POV:

I was standing in the poetry aisle waiting on Cece. I know you may think its geeky. But i love poetry. I turned to the right to see if i saw a flash of red. But i didn't. Then i looked to the left still nothing. I sighed and reached up to get Romeo&Juliette. I loved this one.

"I never pictured you to be a poetry nerd." I heard a feminine voice joke from behind. I turned to see Cece standing behind me. I smirked at her comment.

"You know what they say never judge a book by its cover." I stated. "What do you want,Logan?" Cece asked. "We need to talk about what almost happened." I said. "Can't we just forget about it. I mean it was an accident. I mean you wouldn't really kiss me, would you?" She replied. The bad thing is yeah i would. I wanted to so badly. "No,of course not." I said. Although i knew it was a lie.  
I watched as Cece's expression saddened. Wait,did she want me to say yes? This is just so complicated and confusing. I noticed Cece's eyes flicker to my lips and then back to my eyes. She wanted to kiss me. I felt a smirk play across my lips.

"You wanted to kiss me." I stated. "No,i didn't." She replied. "Yes,you did. I can see it in your eyes." I replied. "Well,then you need to look closer. Cause the very thought of kissing you disgusts me." She stated. Ouch. Ok,i know she's in denial. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt." I stated. She groaned and started to walk away. I grabbed her forearm and spun her around. My hand started tingling again at our touch.

"What if i told you i wanted to kiss you?" I asked. "I would check you into a mental hospital." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Be serious for once." I stated. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't tell me to do,Logan. You're not my father." She said. "At least i have one." I stated. I saw hurt and anger flash across her face.

"Cece,i didn't mean to-Ow!" I replied. She had slapped me across the face and walked away from me. I watched her leave and i followed after her. She had already made it across the hall. She was about to go into te bathroom. But i managed to reach her before she went in. I grabbed her forearm and spun her back around. Her tear streaked face met mine. Her eyes held nothing but hurt.

"Get away from me,Logan." She stated bitterly and pulled away. "I don't want to." I stated and place my hand on a locker. There was now no where for her to go. She was trapped.

Cece's POV:

Logan just won't give up. What is his deal? We talk like friends and then he insults me. Why do we always end up fighting? He is now blocking my path. I glared at him and kept telling him to leave me alone. Why won't he listen? It was then that i brought my knee up and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He fell to the ground and i rushed away from him.

I walked into my next class and sat down. Rocky was in this one. As well,was Logan. But i sat beside Rocky. She saw my look and shot me a 'what's going on' look. I shot her a 'tell you later' look. She nodded and we started listening to the teacher. Then,Logan limped in. I saw him wince and sat in a desk far away from me. But he was still in eye sight. I knew he was angry but i mean really it was self defense.

**A/N: Ooo.. Poor Logan. Don't worry. He'll get her. :) What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks,you guys are awesome! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Cece's POV:

It's been two weeks since the encounter with Logan. I think he got the message to stay away. It was a pretty clear message. I am sitting in my livingroom. My mom is making me babysit Flynn. Of course,she doesn't trust me alone with him. So,she called someone to help me. Maybe it's Rocky or Deuce. I hope its someone i doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. Logan. No no no no no no! I ranted mentally. I groaned. Not again. People need to stop springing him on me. At least warn me next time. I glared at him instantly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Maybe it's just a coincidence he's here. "I'm here to help you babysit Flynn." He stated. I groaned. Why does life hate me? What did i ever do to deserve this? Does my mom hate me? I sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Come in,Logan." I said and motioned him in. He came in and sat down on the couch. I heard Flynn's door open and he ran passed me knocking me over. Two strong arms caught me so i didn't fall. Logan had kept me from falling.

"Uh,thanks." I said and waited for him to let me go. He didn't. I gave him a look that said 'you can let me go now'. He finally did. Logan and I stepped away from each other.

"Logan,can you come play video games with me?" Flynn asked. "Yea,sure. But i have to talk to Cece for a moment." Logan replied. Flynn nodded and ran to his room. Logan and I were left alone. This is not going to be good.

"I'm sorry for saying those things. I didn't mean them." He said. I sighed. "I know." I said. "But for real though,would you have kissed me if your mom hadn't walked through the door?" He asked. I honestly would have kissed him but i could never tell him cause i wouldn't be able to live it down.

"I don't know." I replied. "That's not a no." He stated. "It's not a yes either." I reminded. "Why can't you admit that you wanted to kiss me?" He asked. Cause it would be weird. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. He blocked my path again. Does he ever learn? He spun me around and got real close to where are lips almost touched.

"Do you want to kiss me,Cece?" He whispered. I stood their pressed against a wall. He was blocking my path. His lips were about an inch away. Did i want to kiss him? Maybe. Was it tempting? Absolutely. Did i kiss him? Yes i did. My lips crushed against his in need. He smirked into the kiss.

"I knew it." He whispered into the kiss. His arm wrapped around my waist and one of his hands cupped my face. One of my arms wrapped around his shoulder and the other cupped his cheek too.

Logan's POV:

"Do you want to kiss me,Cece?" I asked her. Her back was pressed against a wall. I was blocking her path. I leaned in real close enough to where my lips were almost touching. I could see her practically thinking about if she should or not. Was she going to kiss me? My question was answered with her lips crushing against mine in need. I knew it! I felt my lips smirk against hers.

"I knew it." I whispered into the kiss before slipping one arms round her waist and cupping her cheek with my other hand. She wrapped one arm around my neck,and cupped my cheek with her other hand. Pretty soon we entered into a passionate make-out session. Was this the right decision? Definitely. Did i like her? You bet i did. Was i scared to hear what she would say after? Absolutely. Kissing her finally made since. All the fighting and touches. It was obvious that they would lead to this.

Why hadn't i kissed her sooner? We finally had to pull away for air. I could have stayed in the moment forever. We pulled away and our foreheads rested on each others. We were staring into each others eyes. In the moment,i felt the whole world disappear. It was just us. Nothing else. I know that cliche. But that's what i felt. I saw realization slip into Cece's eyes and i saw tears trailing down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "This is so wrong but so right at the same time." She replied. "I know what you mean." I stated. "Logan,we can't do this." She said. What? After,that passionate kiss?

"Why not?" I asked. "Because,it could never work. We always fight. We can never work." She said. "If we tried,we could." I said. "Would you be willing to try with the girl you hate?" She asked with a frown.

"Don't you see,Cece. I don't hate you." I stated. "But-" She started and i cut her off by kissing her again. She responded quickly. I place one hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss and grabbed her waist to pull her closer. She wrapped one arm around my neck and was playing with my hair. There is no way this isn't right. We again entered into a heated,and passionate make-out session.

Cece's POV:

When did this get so complicated? How can he not hate me? He's made it pretty clear that he hated me. Why the change of heart? Although he's right. This moment right her feels so right. It's like nothing i've ever felt before. Why did we even fight? All those fights were foolish. I guess its safe to say i forgive him. Because i mean how can you not.

We pulled away from our amazing make-out session again. He had a soft smile playing on his lips. He looked even more dashing then i have ever seen him. His dazzling green eyes shimmered with happiness. I smiled at him.

"I forgive you,Logan." I stated. He smiled wide and kissed me repeatedly. I giggled in between kisses. I heard footsteps approach. We pulled away quickly. In good timing too. Flynn walked into the livingroom.

"Can we have Crusty's?" He asked. "Yea,i'm hungry." I said. Logan nodded and grabbed his phone. He gave the order and hung up. My tummy decided to growl. Can you blame though? I mean passionately kissing a guy can make you starved.

Flynn ran back into his bedroom. He's probably playing video games again. Logan and I sat on the couch. Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulders and i laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there in silence. They door rang and I opened it. My mouth fell open.

"Gunther!" I exclaimed.

**A/N: Uh oh! What's going to happen? Gunther's back bay-bee. ;) They finally kissed. Eeep! What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Please,review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Previously on Love hate relationship:_

_Cece's POV:_

_"I forgive you,Logan." I stated. He smiled wide and kissed me repeatedly. I giggled in between kisses. I heard footsteps approach. We pulled away quickly. In good timing too. Flynn walked into the livingroom._

_"Can we have Crusty's?" He asked. "Yea,i'm hungry." I said. Logan nodded and grabbed his phone. He gave the order and hung up. My tummy decided to growl. Can you blame though? I mean passionately kissing a guy can make you starved._  
_Flynn ran back into his bedroom. He's probably playing video games again. Logan and I sat on the couch. Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulders and i laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there in silence. They door rang and I opened it. My mouth fell open._

_"Gunther!" I exclaimed._  
_xxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXX_

Logan's POV:

"Gunther!" I heard Cece exclaim. I turned to the source of her excitement and there stood a blonde guy in the doorway. I walked over to the duo and she handed me the pizza boxes. She hugged the guy and surge of jealousy went through my body. He hugged her back tightly. I pulled the two apart.

"Hi,i'm Logan." I introduced. "Gunther." Blonde-guy stated happily. He had an accent. Kind of like someone i know. But who? I looked over at Cece she was smiling wide. Do they have a history?

"When did you get back?" Cece asked. "About two days ago." Blondi-Gunther replied. "Do you want to come in?" Cece asked. Please,say no. Please,say no. "No,i can't. I have to get back to Crusty's. But maybe we can go shopping." He said. Yes!. Wait,no.  
"Sure. See you around,Gunther." Cece said with a smile. Blondi-Gunther nodded and walked away. Cece closed the door and grabbed the pizza boxes and put them on the counter.

"Flynn,pizzas here!" Cece exclaimed. Cece saw my expression. "What?" She asked confused. "What was that?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" She asked totally clueless. "With Gunther? The smiling,and flirt-" I started but was cut off by her laughing. I shot her a confused look.

"I was just being nice. Gunther is my closest guy friend. There is nothing going one." She explained with a smirk. I blushed and grabbed a piece of pizza. I started eating it quietly. I looked up at Cece. Her smirk never left her face.

"Logan Hunter,where you jealous?" She asked. "N-no,don't be silly." I stated. She rolled her eyes the smirk never leaving. "Like you said,Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." She stated and stood up getting herself a piece of pizza. Flynn,and Cece had joined me on the couch. They sat on either side of me.

"Let's watch something." Flynn said. "What do you want to watch,Little Man?" I asked. "Toy Story 3." He stated. Cece hopped up and grabbed the dvd and plopped it in the player. We sat there the watching it together. Cece had cuddled into my side. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

The next morning:

Cece's POV:

I woke up with my face buried into Logan's neck and my head laying on his shoulder. His head was laying on mine and his arm was still wrapped around my shoulders. I looked to see Flynn's head laying on the couch arm and his legs were laying across Logan's. I smiled and carefully untangled myself from Logan's grasps.

I tiptoed into my bedroom and pulled out my clothes for the day. Since,it's Saturday i'm going to where what i want. I pulled out a long grey sweater that hung a little of the shoulder,and i grabbed my jean looking leggins. I put my clothes on and walked back out of my room. I grabbed my favorite cereal.  
I finished my bowl of cereal and left the box out for Logan to have some. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone. I had a message from Gunther.

_From:Glitter-boy _

_Hey,Cece,want to go get a coffee with me?_

I thought for a minute. I looked out my bedroom door and saw Logan was still asleep. I sighed and replied back to him.

_To:Glitter-boy_  
_Yea,sure. Can you pick me up in 5?_

I hit send and waited for Gunther's reply. I went into my bathroom and put a little bit of make-up on. I heard my phone buzz on the table and grabbed it.

_From Glitter-boy:_

_Sure. See you in a few. :)_

I smiled and sprayed some strawberry perfume on and walked out of my bathroom. I grabbed my purse and walked into the livingroom. Logan was up know and eating cereal in the kitchen. I snuck up behind him and planted a kiss on his neck. He turned to look up at me with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked seeing my purse in my hand. "I'm going to have coffee with Gunther." I stated. Logan frowned. "Don't worry,Logan nothing is going to happen." I said. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"He's here." I confirmed. I walked away leaving Logan alone to his thoughts and with my brother. Of course,mom was home so he could go home anytime. I walked out of my apartment building and saw Gunther waiting. I walked over to his car and hopped in.

"Glad you could join me." He said with a smile. "Me too." I said. Then,it got really quiet. It was awkward. Then,Gunther broke it.  
"I'm surprised you're boyfriend let you come." He stated. "He's not my boyfriend." I said blushing. I could have sworn i saw a small smile wash over Gunther's face. I frowned at that. Did he have feelings for me?

Logan's POV:

It's been two hours since Cece left for coffee with Blond-Gunther. What is taking them so long? Did Gunther kiss her? Does he like her? What if they start dating? Would she? A million of these questions swarmed in my brain. Then,i heard the front door open and slam closed. I turned to see Cece with tears in her eyes.

I rushed over to her. She just crashed into my arms crying into my chest. This broke my heart. What did he do to her? Why is she crying? I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. I let her sob into my chest until she fell asleep. It broke my heart to see her like this. One things for sure i'm going to kill him. Of course,i have to know what happened first.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and her caramel brown eyes met mine. I smiled at her softly. She sat up not smiling at all. I hugged her tightly. She winced at my touch. I pulled away. I was so confuse. What happened to Cece? Why is she wincing under my touch?

"What happened?" I asked. "Well..I" Cece started but was cut off by Rocky coming in the window.

"Hey, !" Rocky greeted. She saw Cece,and I's state. She had a look of confusion on her face. I removed Cece from my lap and sat her on the couch.

"Why were you in his lap,Cece?" Rocky asked. "Well,i was crying and then Logan comforted me." Cece answered. She nodded. "Did you hear that Gunther is back?" Rocky asked. Cece busted into another fit of sobs and collapsed on the couch. I picked her back up and comforted her. I glared at Rocky. She had a look of confusion and concern on her face.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. Rocky sat beside us. "Well,i guess since you're both here and you'll find out anyway i'll tell you." Cece said. We nodded and waited for her to tell us.

"He..."

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry. Don't hate me. You have to wait till next time. What happened with Cece and Gunther? Why is she crying? Please review. What happened?**


	6. Author's note (Please read Important)

**Hey,everyone! I wanted to say thank you for all the support,reviews and stuff. I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hold. My grades are horrible at school and I need to focus on school for a bit. This is not the end. I will write again. Again,thanks. Sorry you guys! I promise when I am back I will have a whole new chapter for you. :)** ***sniffles* I will *sniffles* miss writing *sniffles* for you guys.*cries***


End file.
